It's Time to Duel uh Let It Rip?
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: The beyblade gang are traveling in a plane when all of a sudden, the plane hits some sort of turbolance and end up in another deminsion! They crash land in Domino, Japan. Rest of summary is in the story!
1. Chapter 1

Kai and his friends are traveling in a plane when all of a sudden, the plane hits some sort of turbolance and end up in another deminsion! They crash land in Domino, Japan. They meet Yugi, Yami (who has his own body), and the gang. They hit it off big time. They have to band together to stop another evil force that's threating both deminsions! While learning to fight with cards, since their beyblades have become cards themselves, they fall in love...Yaoi! Might be some Lemons!

* * *

**Chapter One: The Plane Ride**

"Where are we going again?" Max asked.

"Japan, Max." Chief answered.

"Really, Max, what's up with your memory?" Dizzy teased.

"Nothing, I just woke up." Max stated, smiling. He stood up and strecthed. "Now I'm hungry!"

Max ran off to the mini-kitchen area of the plane.

"You're not the only one!" Tyson yelled as he followed Max. Kai rolled his eyes.

"You both are always hungry." Kai stated as he got up and followed them.

"And what are YOU doing in here?" Tyson asked Kai as he pulled out an already made sandwich and started eating it.

"Getting an apple and some water." Kai answered as he got and an apple and some bottled water.

"Aw! You need to eat more Kai!" Max complined. "You're too skinny!"

"If I ate like you two, I'll end up chubby like Tyson was when he was younger." Kai teased as he went to sit back in his seat. Once in his seat, he started eating his apple.

"Hey!" Tyson shouted, sounding offended. "I wasn't fat! Just slightly pump!"

"Hm..." Cheif smiled at the memeories. "You were kind of big Tyson."

"Chief!" Tyson shouted at Kenny in disbleif.

"A little over weight..." Rei told him.

"Rei!"

"Big boned!" Max stated. Tyson hit him in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"YOU weren't that small either Kai!" Tyson teased. Kai threw his almost completely-eaten apple at Tyson's head. Tyson growled after it hit him on the head and threw his empty soda can at Kai's head. Kai ducked at the last mintue and the it caught Rei on the nose.

"Ow! My witty pwetty nose!" Rei shouted as he held his nose. Tears threaten to fall out of his eyes. Rei then got a dangerous glint in his eyes and picked up an old banana peel and threw it at Tyson, who ducked at the last mintue. It went straight into Max's mouth, who was yawning at the moment, and started choking him. Max spit it out.

"Ugh! That was disgusting! How old is that thing?" Max exclaimed as he tried to spit the taste out of his mouth. Rei shrugged. Max frowned and threw the whip cream (not the one in a can, the one in a bowl with a sealable top) he was using to make a shake at Rei. Kai was in the way and didn't duck quick enough; ergo, he ended up with whip cream in his hair.

This caused a series of a chain of events, which lead to a food fight in an airplane. When it was over, nothing was left untouched by food. NOTHING. Everyone was laughing, except for Kai who was unnoticably pouting...while at least for a while.

"Are you pouting Kai?" Rei asked as he studied Kai's face. Kai frowned and shook his head.

"I don't pout." Kai told Rei, who raised an eyebrow.

"He was pouting!" Max pointed out. "I saw him!"

"I was NOT pouting." Kai told Max.

"I saw you too, Kai!" Dizzy said.

"How can you see me?" Kai asked, confused. Dizzy growled.

"..." Everyone wondered the same but said nothing about it to her.

"Kai pouts!" Tyson shouted and laughed. Kai stood up.

"I DO NOT POUT!" Kai yelled.

"What were you pouting about?" Rei asked teasingly. Kai's eyes narrowed at him.

"...I...Don't...Pout..." Kai said and glared. He sat down and ran a hand through his hair. He sighed at how sticky and smelly it was.

"Oh, your hair'll get better Kai! So, stop pouting about it!" Tyson said. Kai growled, got up from his seat, and lunged at Tyson. He was stopped by the plane shaking. At first, it wasn't that bad. They thought they hit an airpocket, but then the emergency light came on.

"Quick everyone! Get in your seats, fasten yourselves to them, and put on those oxygen mask!" Kai told everyone and they did as told.

"I'm scared..." Max whispered.

"Don't be, this plane is not going down without a fight. It is my plane." Kai told him. Max nodded, still a little scared. "Please let me be right..."

Unforutnaltly, he was proven wrong. They felt the plane do a spiral down and heard it has it began to rip apart. Everyone was gripping on to their seats and had panick expressions on their face. Kai looked out his window and saw the ground. He closed his eyes waiting for pain, but felt nothing. He opened his eyes and saw that they were safetly on the ground.

Kai looked around and saw that everyone was safe. He let out a sigh of relief. It seemed like everyone did the same has him and had closed their eyes.

"Guys, open your eyes!" Kai shouted as he unfasten his belt and got out of his seat.

"Am I in heave...?" Tyson asked as he looked around, then saw Kai. "Ah! Kai's here! I'm in hel-"

"Shut up you idoit! You're on earth!" Kai stated as he opened the exit of the plane.

"Oh..." Tyson blushed slightly and unbuclked his seatbelt. "Where are the pilots?"

Kai went to the cockpit and saw it empty. He came back and stood by the exit.

"Looks like they flew the coop." He told them.

"How did we live?" Chief asked as he stood up with Dizzy in his hand.

"Don't question a blessing, Chief!" Dizzy told him. "Though...it still is prre-ettty weird..."

"Weird? I call it impossible." Rei stated. Kai nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's get out of this plane before our good streak ends..."

They got out of the plane and looked around. They were in the middle of a forest.

"That's odd." Kai stated. "There's no damage to the surrounds from the plane crash what so ever..."

"There isn't!" Tyson exclaimed. "Things just keep getting weirder and weirder..."

"I agree..." Max said.

"What should we do Kai?" Rei asked Kai.

"I'll talk to Dranzeer to see if she felt something?" Kai said and reached in his pocket to pull out Dranzeer. Instead of a beyblade, all he felt was a card. He pulled it out and gasped. "Dranzeer!"

He saw a picture of Dranzeer rising from a sea of flames and a desricption at the bottom of it. 'This rare phoniex is imortal and untamed. No one dares to cross her the wrong way...at least, no one alive...' Then it had some weird writing.

"What happened to her?" Tyon asked and reached for Dragoon. All he got was a card too. It was a water hurrican tilted so that you could see down the middle, which held Dragoon. 'There is no greater master that combines the winds and waters such as this creature, which is normally kind and caring. However, if made angry...Has the power to elimante one card on the field every 3 turns with the price of 500 life points. "WTF!"

"..." Rei pulled out Driger and looked at him. He was in mid-air with lighting bolts surrounding him. 'Powerful, cunning, and stealthy creature. He is the true king of the jungle, willing to protect his terrioty with his life. He's also very loaly. He has the power to flip over any card on the field and if it is magic destory it once per 2 turns.' "..."

"Cool! Draciel's a card!" Max exclaimed as he looked at Draciel's card. He was at the base of a tsnumi riding a mini-tsunumi. 'This creature may not look that powerful, but looks can be decieving. He is the master the water elments. He spends most his time aloaf underseas. Each time he is set from attack mode to defense mode, you gain 1000 life points.' "Wow!"

"What's happened to them?" Cheif asked.

"..." Kai shook his head and tried to contact Dranzeer. _Dranzeer..._

_'Yes, Kai?' _Dranzeer answered.

_'What happened, where are we?'_

_'I don't know...felt funny...some kind of evil weird powers...changed...Japan...' _She trailed off._ 'Weak Kai...so weak...'_

"What did she say?" Rei asked. "Driger won't answer me. He feels weak as if he went through a bey battle.

"Mine's weak too!" Tyson and Max shouted at the same time. Kai sighed.

"She told me she felt some stranger kind of evil magic..." Kai told them.

"Where are we?" Max asked.

"Japan." Kai answered as he turned and started walking.. Everyone followed.

"Where are we going Kai?" Tyson asked.

"To find some help and answers..."

They were walking down a street full of people. Tyson and Kenny walked behind Rei and Max. Kai walked head of them all.

"Where city are we in, Kai?" Max asked from behind.

"I don't know. I would ask Dranzeer, but she's too weak, and I want her to charge up." Kai answered.

"It's all so confusing..." Rei stated. "First, the plane crash...then our beyblades are cards...what's next..."

As soon as Rei said, Kai (who wasn't paying attention to where he was going) ran into someone and fell.

"Ow..." Kai muttered underneath his breath. He looked up to see a hand in his face. He looked up to see a tall brunette waiting for him to take his hand. Kai took it and was pulled up quickly. In fact, too quickly. He ended up a little on the man's chest. Kai pulled back his hand and stepped away from him while blushing slightly.

"You should pay attention to where you are going, Miss." The brunette said, which caused Kai to retort.

"As you." He told the tall brunette, who raised an eyebrow. "If you were pay attention to where YOU were going, we wouldn't have bumped into each other. AND I'm not a MISS."

The brunette smirked and walked away, but not without purposly bumping to Kai's shoulder and knocking him down again.

"..." Kai remained slient as Rei and the others rushed to help him.

"What's HIS problem?" Max asked, sounding annoyed. Tyson smiled as Kai stood up and dusted his pants off.

"He reminds me of Kai." Tyson said. Everyone thought about and agreed, but didn't say this out loud.

"...Let's go." Kai said and started walking. Before they got half a block away, someone else bumped into Kai. However, before he hit the cement again, someone caught him.

"Ya ok babs'?" A blonde asked as he sat Kai upright. Kai pushed him away while frowning. "Not to friendly are you?"

"I wouldn't be friendly with anyone that called me bab's either Jou." A tri-colored hair, man said smirking at Kai. "Especially when that bab's is a dude."

"What you talkin bout Yam's?" Jou asked confused.

"He means that I am a _dude_!" Kai answered and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're a dude!" Honda and Jou yelled, surprised. Kai glared at them.

"Yes, a 'dude', 'male', 'not female'!" Kai stated sternely.

"Oh...sorry. I didn't mean to call ya babs..." Jou apologized while scratching his head. "Ya just look like one."

"..." Kai's glare increased.

"He does not!" Max said, stepping next to Kai and glaring at Jou. "He looks manly!"

"If manly were sleeveless turtle necks, scarf, pants that hanged slightly off your hips and framed your body, and a feminie face...then yes." Said the tri-colored hair man.

"Hey!" Max yelled and was about to argue, but Kai stopped him.

"Max, calm down." Kai told Max. "We have to find out where we are and other information. We don't have time to deal with these asses."

"But-"

"He's right Max." Rei told him. Max nodded and sighed, but continued to glare at Jou, who looked mad.

"Let's go..." Kai trailed off when he noticed that Tyson and Kenny were missing. "Where's Tyson and Kenny?"

"I knew it was too quiet..." Rei muttered. Kai sighed and turned around.

"Great, we're lost AND now we're splitted up..." Kai stated and put his right hand on his forehand. He sighed when he felt a hand tap his shoulder.

"Perhaps we can be of assisant." The tri-colored hair asked Kai, who glared at him.

"You have the ass part right..." Kai mutttered, which caused the tri-colored hair person to roll his eyes.

"Look, its obvious that you don't know your way around Domino, and we do. We can help you find your friends and show you around." He told Kai, who looked at him sceptically. "What?"

"Why would YOU GUYS help us?" Rei asked while crossing his arms.

"Because tha's da sort of thing we do!" Jou said and smiled at Max. "Right Honda!"

"What Jou means, is that we usually help people." Honda told them.

"What are you the welcome committee?" Kai asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Only for the pretty guys..." Tri-colored answered while wiggling his eyebrow in suggestion at Kai, who blushed slightly.

"I guess that means, we should find another welcome committee." Kai stated and started walking away. Max stuck his tongue out a Jou, who made a face at him in return, and ran to catch up with Kai. Rei just glanced at them and left, following the two.

"Kai, we could have used their help." Rei told Kai. "Just because you were mistaken for a girl and you're angry, doesn't mean that you have to let the group suffer."

"It wasn't just that..." Kai growled, then sighed. "I'm sorry Rei."

"I understand why you're mad Kai!" Max stated and started humming and skipping. Kai shook his head and slightly smiled at Max.

"I'm sure we're find them..." Rei stated. "Where could they have gone?"

"That's not the real question. The real question is: Where is the nearest place where they can get food?" Kai said.

"Hm..."

"I know!" Max shouted, which startled everyone. "I was talking to you when...

**Flashback (Max's POV)**

"What's HIS problem?" Max asked, sounding annoyed. He watched Tyson smiled as Kai stood up and dusted his pants off.

"He reminds me of Kai." Tyson said. Max thought about and agreed, but didn't say this out loud.

"...Let's go." Kai said and started walking. They had gotten a couple of steps away, when Max and Tyson smelt food. Max wanted to go, but knew that Kai would be mad.

"Let's go eat Chief!" Tyson told Kenny and started dragging him off.

"Kai's going to be mad Tyson..." Kenny warned, but the warning fell on death ears.

**End of Flashback**

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Rei asked, slightly irrated.

"Forgot!" Max answered. Rei and Kai rolled their eyes, but followed Max to the place where Tyson and Kenny were suppose to be. They went into the restuarant and looked around. Tyson was getting yelled at by some black haired, fat woman. Kenny looked really nervous. Kai quickly made his way to the table.

"Kai!" Tyson shouted in relief at seeing him. The woman looked at him. "Please pay her!"

"Why should I?" Kai asked. "You left us and had u-Rei and Max worried."

"Ple-pleas-se Kai?" Kenny begged. Kai sighed and pulled out his wallet.

"How much is it...uh...Miss?" Kai asked the woman, who had little hearts in her eyes after she saw Kai.

"50..." She said, dreamly. Kai sweat-dropped and handed her money. She took it and sighed dreamily.

"Uh...can we leave now...she's creepy me out..." Rei said. Everyone nodded their head, they left...quickly.

They were now sitting in the park. Max and Tyson were swinging in the swings. Kenny was on one of those springy animal-thingys that bounce around when you move on them, talking to Dizzy. Kai and Rei were sitted on a bench watching them.

"So far, we got really no idea on anything do we?" Rei asked Kai.

"We know where we are." Kai answered.

"Besides that...Like why are beyblades are cards? Why did the plane mess up? What REALLY happened to the pilots? Why aren't we dead? Why are our spirits so weak?"

"... No, we don't...I don't think that we're going to find the answers to anything anytime soon though..." Kai told Rei, who nodded in agreement.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Rei asked as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back on the bench.

"First, we'll find some place to stay for the night. Then, we'll try to contact Dickerson." Kai stated as he crossed his arms and legs and leaned back.

"What about our match in three days?" Rei asked worriedly.

"We can't beyblade without a beyblade, Rei..." Kei answered. "We'll just have to hope that they turn back into themselves..."

"Fine..." Rei said and watched Tyson and the rest of the gang. "They're having fun."

"Hmp..." Kai said and leaned his head back. He closed his eyes."At least, some one is..."

"Typical Kai." Rei stated and went back to watching Tyson and the others.

"So, we meet again." Kai opened his eyes to see tri-colored hair, a mini tri-colored hair, Jou, Honda, a white-haired boy, and a brunette girl. The tall tri-colored smirked. "It appears to be fate?"

"Or someone really hates me." Kai said and watched at the mini tri-colored boy and whited haired boy ran off to play on the swings with Tyson and Max.

"That's Yugi and Ryou. I'm Yami; he's Jou; he's Honda, and she's Anzu." He told Kai, who raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I want to know that?" Kai asked.

"I was hoping that would be a hint for you to tell us your name." Yami stated. Kai rolled his eyes. "So, are those the two you were looking for." Yami pointed at Tyson on the swings and Kenny on the bouncy...thingys...cough

"..." Kai remained slightly.

"Not very talkative is he." Anzu said with a frown. Then looked at Rei and smiled. "Bet that's you're different! He's like Kaiba!" Rei frowned at her and her insult to Kai.

"Speaking of which, where is he Yam's?" Jou asked.

"Yeah, HE challaged you to a duel and now HE isn't here." Honda said while shaking his head. "He's getting slack."

"Or a coward." Jou added.

"I doubt anyone will stoop to your levels." Seto said walking up. Kai blinked at him as he smirked at him. "So, we meet again..."

"Again?" Yami asked Seto.

"He bumped into me." Seto stated and went to a nearby table.

"You bumped into me." Kai told him. "And insulted me!"

"I don't remember insulting you." Seto told him.

"Miss." Kai said. Seto shrugged.

"You look like one." He stated. Rei laughed a little as Kai bristed and glared at Seto. He hushed when the glare was turned on him.

"That's what I said!" Jou told everyone. Kai stood up.

"I DON'T LOOK LIKE A WOMAN YOU DIC-"

"Kai!" Max shouted and ran over to him. He was followed by Tyson, Yugi, and Ryou. "Look, we made friends!"

"Hi!" Yugi and Ryou greeted him and Rei.

"Uh...Hi..." Rei greeted back. Kai just stared at them. "Don't mind him. That's his way of saying hi."

"Oh..." Yugi smiled.

"You and Kaiba related?" Jou asked.

"Shut your face mutt or something else stupid will wonder out." Seto told Jou, whose face turned slightly red in anger. He then looked at Yami. "Are we going to duel or stare at pretty boy?"

"Duel, then stare at pretty boy." Yami answered as he walked to the table that Seto was sitting on. Everyone went over to watch, except Kai. Kai sat back down on the bench and intended to stay there. That was until he felt Dranzeer trying to talk to him. He pulled out her card.

_'Kai...' _Dranzeer called.

_'What is it? Are you better?'_ Kai asked frantically.

_Still weak...Kai...strong ones near..._She told him. Kai looked around, then back at her.

_What do you mean?_ Kai asked confused.

_Have magic...no evil...beware...of..._ She drifted off. Kai gritted his teeth in fustration, but soon sighed. It wouldn't do any good to be fustrated.

"Hey! That's a really rare card!" Yugi's voice said, startling him. Kai glanced at his card. "Hey, Jou look at Kai's rare card!" Kai was about to question on how he knew his name, but figured Tyson, Max, or Kenny told him. Jou came over, looked at the card, and drooled over it.

"That looks rare!" Jou exclaimed. "Look at its stats: The Last of the Phoenix: Dranzeer. 9 stars. Attack of 3500. Defence of 2000. 'This rare phoniex is imortal and untamed. No one dares to cross her the wrong way...at least, no one alive...What's that weird stuff at the bottom?"

"That's looks Eygptian." Yugi said.

"Can you read it?" Kai asked. Yugi shook his head.

"Yami and Kaiba can though." Yugi told him. "You'll have to wait until the duel is over though."

"What's a duel?" Kai asked. Yugi and Jou gasped. "What?"

"You don't know what Duel Monsters are!" They exclaimed. Kai shook his head.

"I always wanted at student of my own." Jou said and flashed Kai a smile. "I'll teach what it is and how to duel! For now, let's go watch Yami and Kaiba."

Yugi and Jou left, followed by a heistant Kai.

"I now place this card facedown on the field in defense postiton." Yami told Seto. "Now, I end my phase."

"Yami look at Kai's rare card, The Last of the Phoenix: Dranzeer!" Yugi said. Yami looked up quickly and surprised.

"Did you say...Last of...the...Phoenix?" Yami asked slowly. Yugi nodded his head. "It can't be that card, it was destroyed a long time ago."

"It's right here." Kai said as he held it out. Yami took one look at it and reached out to grab it. Kai pulled it away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I need to exaime it." Yami answered Kai, who shook his head no. "It's very important."

"Why?" Kai looked at Yami, uncurdiously.

"I need to exaime it." Yami repeated and stood up. Kai took a step back. "If it is what I think it is, it needs to be destoryed."

"YOU ARE NOT DESTORING MY SPIRIT!" Kai told him.

"Spirit?" Yami asked. "What do you mean? Has it already bonded with your soul!"

"Uh?" Kai tilted his head, confused.

"Do you speak with it?" Yami asked irratedly. "Know it like a friend."

"Of course." Kai answered and crossed his arm. "I don't see what this has to do with you destorying my Dranzeer..."

"I can't now..." Yami said and sighed.

"Why?" Jou asked.

"If I destroy it while bonded, it'll might kill Kai..." Yami answered. He turned to Seto. "I forfeit this duel. I need to get Kai and the card to safe place."

"WHAT! You can't just forfeit!" Seto said as he stood up. "I was winning!"

"I have to...if that card is back, then it means that something grave is about to happen..." Yami told him as he collected his deck. He put his deck in it's a holder. Seto angerily grabbed his deck and put it up. "Someone wants those cards and the card willers."

"If he needs protection, then he'll stay with me." Seto told Yami and grabbed Kai's arm. Kai looked at looked at Seto as if he was crazy. Yami rolled his eyes.

"He'll be better off if he stays with me." Yami told him and pulled Kai away.

"And why is that Yami." Seto asked.

"Because I have shadow magic." Yami told him. Seto rolled his eyes.

"And I suppose that's better than having the best security in the world. Not every villian does his own work, he has plenty of lackeys to aid in the cause." Seto retorted.

"..." Kai walked away while Seto and Yami got into a heated argument. Rei looked out the corner of his eye. Kai gestured his head and Rei followed Kai. Tyson, Max, and Kenny saw them leaving and followed too. They walked a good distance into the forest of the park, before they stopped.

"Why did we leave Kai?" Tyson asked, confused.

"I talked to Dranzeer again." Kai told them. They gasped.

"What did she say?" Rei asked curiously.

"She said something about 'strong ones' near and them not being evil and to beware so something..." Kai answered.

"Do you know what she meant?" Kenny asked, and Kai shook his head.

"I haven't a clue...Also, I wanted to know if you trust those guys at the park?"

"Hm...I like Yugi and Ryou!" Max exclaimed.

"I think that they're ok." Tyson answered.

"...I guess..." Rei answered, then asked. "But how are they suppose to 'protect' us from that evil person they were talking about?"

"I don't know...but now that you mention it! That Yami guy said something about Shadow magic!" Kenny exclaimed. "Maybe that's what Dranzeer was talking about?"

"Why would 'shadow' magic be 'good' magic?" Tyson asked and frowned. "Shadow doesn't sound good."

"Maybe there's different kinds of 'shadow' magic." Kenny answered. Tyson shrugged. Rei smirked at Kai, who raised an eyebrow.

"So, Kai..." He started.

"Yeah..." Kai answered unsurely.

"Looks like you not only got us a place to stay, you got two!" Rei stated. "Two hott guys offering you a place to stay, AND they're fighting over you!"

"They are NOT fighting over me!" Kai told him as he glared at Rei.

"So, who are we going to stay with?" Max asked. "I don't like either of those guys."

"Me neither, but if its free..." Rei trailed off. "So, whose the lucky guy Kai."

"A hotel owner." Kai answered and pulled out his wallet. He counted his money and winced. "Or not...I don't have a credit card or that much cash on me."

Kai put his wallet back up and sighed.

"There's too much stuff going on at once..." He stated, and everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"There you are!" Yami called as he walked up to Kai, who frowned. "Kaiba and I decided that you shall stay at his house ONLY if I stay with you. With both our powers combined-"

"I am Captain Planet!" Max and Tyson shouted, which cause everyone to sweat-drop.

"...uh...no one will be able to get you-or the card." Yami finished, looking at Max and Tyson weirdly. He looked back at Kai. "Well, let's go."

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going." Kai told him. Yami looked at him shocked.

"What? Why?" Yami asked him, frowing deeply.

"One: I'm not leaving my...friends...if they are in as much danger as I am. They have cards too." Kai pointed. Yami looked at the others with a surprised face.

"You have The Lighting Tiger: Driger, The Master of the Waters: Draciel, and Tempestuous Creature: Dragoon?" He asked them, and they nodded their head. He sighed. "Fine...we'll protect all you. Now let's go."

"Reason Two: I don't like you or Kaiba." Kai told him. Yami rolled his eyes.

"If this is about the 'miss' thing, I'm sure he'll apologize." Yami told Kai.

"And I'm not 'pretty'." Kai told Yami, who smirked at him.

"No, you're not pretty." Yami agreed.

"Fine, then we'll go with you." Kai stated, smirking. "Lead the way."

Seto sat by a door, Kai sat next to him, and Yami sat next to him. On the opossite side of the limo, it was Kenny, Tyson, Max, and Rei (left to right).

"..." Kai remained silent as Yami was talking to Tyson and the others. Seto remained slient also...for awhile.

"My I examine your card?" He asked Kai, who looked at him startled. Kai looked at him for a while. "I won't harm it."

Kai pulled out Dranzeer and handed it to Seto. Seto looked at it.

"Do you know what that writing on the bottom says?" Kai asked him and scooted closer to Seto, who examined the writing.

"I...don't know." Seto amedited reluncticly. "It's not Egyptain, though it looks like it at first. I believe that it's an old language..."

"..." Kai nodded his head, for some reason.

"She's a beautiful..." Seto stated. Kai looked at him surprised.

"How did you know that it was a she?" Kai asked, curiously.

"I, I just do." Seto told him and handed him his card. Kai looked at Seto, who looked back at him. Seto had a weird look on his face and in his eyes. Kai raised an eyebrow and broke the gaze. He put Dranzeer back in his pocket. He still wondered how Kaiba knew her gender. It was odd.

"Penny for your thoughts." Kaiba said, breaking Kai's thoughts. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"From what I'm hearing from Yami on my left, you're a billonare." Kai stated and smirked at Kaiba. "I think that you can offer more for my thoughts if you want to know them."

"Well, then...I know, ususally, if it is important." Kaiba retorted. "How do I know if it is important enough for more than a penny?"

"You don't." Kai told him. "That's the risk. It's like your business, Mister Enturpeneur."

"I suppose it is...execept the person offering is pretty." Kaiba flirted. "Fine, a hundred dollars for your thoughts."

"I forgot them." Kai lied. "But I'll still take the money."

"You can't have the money, because I don't have your thoughts." Kaiba told him.

"I think that...I'm not pretty." Kai told him and held his hand out. Kaiba snorted.

"I think you need to look in the mirror." Kaiba told him and touched Kai's hand. "And don't hold out your hand like that, unless you tell me or have something that interests me...like perhaps..."

"Uh..." Kai blushed slightly as Kaiba leaned...

* * *

AN: Sorry for the cliff-hanger! I'm developing a fetish for them, now I tend to have them almost at the end of all my stories! Anyway...how, do you like this new story? If you don't, I'm sorry! If you do, I love you!If they have any suggestions, they're welcome to send them to me. Flamers are also welcomed. I need all the criticism I can get so that I can make this story more enjoyable for you. If it's too mushy, too long, too short, too something, wrong, let me know. Oh, and I before forget . . . drum roll . . . the Disclaimer!

I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR YU-GI-OHeven-though-I-would-like-to!

There now TRY AND SUE ME NOW! Ha, ya can't!

Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap: **_"She's a beautiful..." Seto stated. Kai looked at him surprised._

_"How did you know that it was a she?" Kai asked, curiously. _

"I, I just do." Seto told him and handed him his card. Kai looked at Seto, who looked back at him. Seto had a weird look on his face and in his eyes. Kai raised an eyebrow and broke the gaze. He put Dranzeer back in his pocket. He still wondered how Kaiba knew her gender. It was odd.

"Penny for your thoughts." Kaiba said, breaking Kai's thoughts. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"From what I'm hearing from Yami on my left, you're a billionaire." Kai stated and smirked at Kaiba. "I think that you can offer more for my thoughts if you want to know them."

"Well, then...I know, usually, if it is important." Kaiba retorted. "How do I know if it is important enough for more than a penny?"

"You don't." Kai told him. "That's the risk. It's like your business, Mister Entrepreneur."

"I suppose it is...except the person offering is pretty." Kaiba flirted. "Fine, a hundred dollars for your thoughts."

"I forgot them." Kai lied. "But I'll still take the money."

"You can't have the money, because I don't have your thoughts." Kaiba told him.

"I think that...I'm not pretty." Kai told him and held his hand out. Kaiba snorted.

"I think you need to look in the mirror." Kaiba told him and touched Kai's hand. "And don't hold out your hand like that, unless you tell me or have something that interests me...like perhaps..."

"Uh..." Kai blushed slightly as Kaiba leaned...

* * *

Chapter Two: The Mansion, The Party, and The First Duel Lesson

"Uh..." Kai blushed slightly as Kaiba leaned towards him.

"Kai, look!" Max shouted as he stuck his head out of the sun roof. "It's just like your limo!" Tyson 'Uw and Aw-ed' as he stuck his head out to.

"You own a limo?" Yami asked. Kai nodded his head. "Are you rich?"

"He's filthy rich!" Tyson answered for Kai, who glared at him. "What?!? It's true!"

"Ah, man..." Max complained as they pulled in front of Kaiba's mansion, earning a look from everyone. "I wanted to play with the sun roof longer."

"It is fun." Tyson agreed. Everyone rolled their eyes, except for Tyson and Max. "Wow! That's big!"

"Almost the same size as yours!" Max told Kai as they walked up to the door.

* * *

"Nice interior." Chief complimented Kaiba, who shrugged.

"Where's your kitchen?" Max asked.

"Why?" Kaiba asked. Max opened his mouth to answer, but his stomach growled. Kaiba sweat-dropped, but walked off to show Max, Tyson, and Kenny (who tagged along).

Kai got bored and decided to explore the mansion. Rei and Yami followed. He soon came upon a young boy eating popcorn and watching a movie.

"Mokuba!" Yami shouted while stomping over, grabbing the controller, and changing from the chanel that he was watching. "That is not appropriate for your age group!"

"Yami!" Mokuba shouted in surprise, then tapped his index fingers and smiled sheepishly. "Uh...he he...Where's Seto?"

"Mokuba, why were you watching that?" Kaiba asked, appearing out of no where. Mokuba bit his bottom lip.

"Uh...accident...Yeah! That's it! I was about to turn, when you guys walked in!" Mokuba said quickly. "Wait a second? Who are you two?"

Kai and Rei blinked.

"The one with long black hair is Rei." Yami said as he pointed at Rei. He then pointed at Kai. "The one with long grey and blue hair is Kai."

"Nice to meet you!" Mokuba said.

"Nice to meet you too." Rei said. Kai just nodded his head.

"Kai!" Max shouted as he ran in and hid behind Kai. "Tyson is trying to hurt me!" With that said, Tyson came flying in. He glared at Max, who cowered behind Max.

"Come back here you rice ball thief!" Tyson shouted and pointed at Max. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Kai!" Max said and held out a rice ball. "I got it for you! I know this is one your favorite things to eat!" Kai tilted his head.

"But I want it..." Tyson whined as Kai took the rice ball. "It was the last one..."

"It's Kai's!" Max told Tyson, who pouted as Kai took a bite out of it. "Ha! And you said he wouldn't eat it!"

"..." Tyson sniffed. "I thought he wouldn't..."

"Uh...right...That's Tyson and Max." Yami told Mokuba. Tyson and Max looked at Mokuba, who had his head tilted cutely. Max squealed and glomped him over the couch. He knocked Mokuba and himself on the floor. Everyone peered over the couch. Max was snuggling into Mokuba, who was blushing.

"uh...Can you get off me?" Mokuba asked as he tried to push Max away.

"Aw...but you're so cute and snuggle-able..." Max told Mokuba and snuggled some more. Mokuba's blush deepened.

"Max, get off of him." Kai told Max, who pouted.

"Kay..." He said and got off of Mokuba. Mokuba stood up quickly and moved away from Max.

"Sorry, Max likes to glomp things he thinks are cute." Kenny said.

"Where were you Chief?" Rei asked curiously.

"Oh, I was talking to Dizzy." Kenny answered.

"It wasn't a very good talk." Dizzy said, making Yami, Kaiba, and Mokuba look at her. "What are you staring at? You act like you never heard a computer talk."

"Uh..." Yami's mouth opened and closed.

"How can you see?" Mokuba asked as he looked around the computer.

"Wouldn't YOU like to know!" Dizzy stated. Everyone nodded their heads. "..."

"How did you program your lap top to do that?" Kaiba asked curiously.

"Uh...it was an accident." Kenny answered.

"Uh, accident?" Yami asked.

"The idiot trapped me in here!" Dizzy shouted.

"What are?" Yami asked.

"A spirit." Dizzy answered.

"Great...another one..." Kaiba groaned.

* * *

"I'm bored!" Max exclaimed and jumped in Kai's lap, earning a look from Yami, Mokuba, and Kaiba. Kai rolled his eyes eyes.

"What am I suppose to do about it Max?" Kai asked. Max shrugged and yawned, making Kai's eyes soften. "Sleepy?"

"A little." Max said and leaned his head on Kai's chest. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Why are you going to sleep on me?" Kai asked Max, whose eyes were close.

"Cause you're comfortable." Max answered, then he promptly fell asleep.

"Does he do that often?" Yami asked.

"Every time he gets the chance to." Tyson stated. "Kai treats him better than us!"

"No, he doesn't." Kenny argued.

"Does!" Tyson yelled.

"Quiet." Kai scolded them.

"Does..." Tyson mumbled as he crossed his arms. Kai shoot him a look that meant 'shut up'.

"What room to put him in?" Kai asked Kaiba.

"I'll show you." Kaiba said.

* * *

Kai placed Max on the bed, took off his shoes, placed his bey case on the dresser beside him, and tucked him in.

"You treat him like a younger brother." Kaiba stated to Kai, who shrugged. "Is he your younger brother? You look nothing a like."

"No." Kai said and left the room with Kaiba following him. "He reminds me of m-someone I use to know..."

"You?" Kaiba asked. Kai didn't say anything. "Are you hungry?" Kai looked at him.

"...Hungry?" Kai questioned. Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "What in the word made you ask me that?"

"I'm hungry and I thought that you might be also." Kaiba informed him. Just as he had finished, Kai's stomach growled. "Thought so."

* * *

"Not bad." Kaiba told Kai as he grabbed another one of his sandwiches. "What are these called?"

"I don't have a name for them yet." Kai said as he took another bite of his sandwich. They were eating a peanut butter, bologna, and mayonnaise sandwich. (Sounds nasty, but is pretty good.).

"You should. You know, if you want to market these, I'll sponsor you." Kaiba told him. Kai shook his head. "At least come up with a name for them."

"Fine...I'll call them..." Kai paused in thought and looked at Kaiba. "Dragon Snaps."

"Dragon Snaps...kind of catchy." Kaiba said. "Why the name?"

"I don't know...I looked at you and for some reason the world 'dragon' popped in my head." Kai explained with a slight blush. Kaiba smirked, which made Kai add quickly. "Don't get any ideas! I just named in a random name!"

NEXT MORNING

"Kai get out of the bathroom!" Tyson whined. "I have to peeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Hold on!" Kai snapped and opened the door. He walked out with only a towel on with all his hair (which was to his waist) down and wet. "Hurry!"

"Kay!" Tyson said as he ran inside and closed the door. Kai shivered a little at the cooler air against his wet skin.

"Kai, I was wondering if you wanted some-" Yami trailed off when he opened the guest room door and saw Kai in his state. "..."

"Some what?" Kai asked while not turning around. He was watching the door while tapping his feet.

"Some...uh...some...I...some..." Yami said in a daze. He then shook his head. "Some breakfast for waffles?"

"Yes, please." Kai answered as Tyson opened the bathroom door and walked out. "Took you long enough."

* * *

"Waffles are yummy!" Mokuba said through a full mouth. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Who cooked them?" Rei asked.

"Seto!" Mokuba answered, then gulped down some milk. "He's been cooking for us since I can remember!"

"That's the way it is with Kai!" Max told Mokuba.

* * *

"Yam's!" Jou greeted only to be meet with the site of Kai. "Uh...Kai!"

"..." Kai just stared at him, then slammed the door in his face.

"Hey!" Jou and the others shouted from the other side of the door. Kai walked away to the living room to watch t.v. They rung the doorbell, which made Yami answer the door.

"Guys." Yami said, surprised. He let them in.

"Yami, can you believe the nerve of that Kai guy?" Anzu asked angrily. Yami started walking to the living room, and they followed.

"What did he do?" Yami asked.

"He slammed the door in Jou's face." Honda informed him.

"Yeah, it hit my nose!" Jou said angrily and pointed at his nose, which was red from being hit. "See!"

"I see and I say good job." Kaiba said from his seat next to Kai, who was watching them with his arms crossed and his head tilted. Kai smirked at what Kaiba said.

"Why, thank you." Kai said, sounding flattered.

"It's you!" Max said while pointing at Yugi then Ryou. Yugi and Ryou looked at each other, then Max and nodded their heads. Max squealed and dragged them off. "Let's go run around Kaiba's mansion and break stuff!"

"Kay!" Yugi and Ryou said at the same time. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Wait for me!" Tyson shouted and followed them.

"...Right...let's watch movies!" Mokuba suggested. "To the theater room! I want to watch something that will scare my pants off!"

"Will it scare Kai's off?" Yami asked while leering at Kai, who rolled his eyes and crossed him arms.

"Dumb ass." Kai said.

* * *

"I am the Reaper!"

"AH!" Everyone, but Kaiba, Yami, and Kai shouted when the little girl's face popped up and then disappeared. Kai jumped slightly and one of his hands grabbed Yami's pants and squeezed, while the other did the same with Kaiba.

"Scared?" Yami teased Kai, who frowned.

"Of your face." Kai answered as he crossed his arms and hands over his chest. "I just looked over at you, and it startled me."

"So you were looking at me?" Yami asked.

"Get over yourself." Kaiba sneered at Yami, who raised his eyebrow.

"Why get OVER myself, when I can get OFF with Kai?" Yami asked. Kai looked at Yami in disgust. Then looked at Kaiba.

"Trade places with me." Kai commanded Kaiba as he stood up. Kaiba looked at him, but obeyed. Yami glared at Kaiba as he sat down next to him. Kaiba glared right back. Kai rolled his eyes as he reached over Kaiba, got some popcorn from the popcorn bucket in his lap, and went back to watching the movie. He continued to eat without looking from the screen. Kaiba smirked at Yami, then said.

"You know, the good buttered ones are at the bottom of the bucket. You have to dig real hard to get to them." Kaiba informed Kai.

* * *

"Man, that was great!" Jou exclaimed as they left the theater room. "You were WAY better than the movie Kai!"

"Yeah, I bet even though Kaiba ran to wash that stuff off, the smell is going to stick to him!" Honda stated. Everyone laughed, but Kai (who was still a little angry).

"Who knew his head could fit so easily in that small bucket of popcorn." Anzu said, then giggled.

"It went in in one swap." Jou said. "Bam! Man, was it funny!"

"Hey, where are you going Kai?" Anzu asked Kai as he walked up the stairs to the third floor, his room. Kai remained silent and continued on as if he hadn't heard her. She huffed.

* * *

"Stupid." Kai said out loud to no one in particular. He was now in his room sitting outside on the balcony. It was warm with the sun mid-way in the sky. He closed his eyes in slight relief when the wind blew a gentle, cool breeze. He opened his eyes as he pulled out Dranzeer. "Dranzeer..."

Kai...

Dranzeer, are you feeling better?: Kai asked worriedly.

You're safe for now...

What do you mean?

There was magic so evil ...it transformed us...it hurts...I want to be free...

Free?

Free me Kai...

How?

Free me...

"Dranzeer!" Kai called out as the card changed, looking more dull. "Dranzeer..."

* * *

"So, after you spoke to her, the card changed?" Yami asked Kai, who nodded his head. Yami sighed.

"What does this mean?" Kaiba asked Yami, sounding slightly curious.

"It means that something is forcing them to come out." Yami answered.

"Come out?" The bey-breakers asked in unison.

"You see...the 'blade', as you put it, allows the beast to channel out its strength when you battle each other and others." Yami explained. "However, when their cards...the only way is for them to be summoned in a duel. When summoned, anyone can capture them with a millennium item and used them for their own selfish will."

"Duel?" The bey-breakers asked in unison again.

"That's right! I have to start teaching you, my pupil!" Jou yelled to Kai, randomly. Kai sweat-dropped.

"I don't know Jou..." Honda and Anzu said at the same time.

"Maybe he'll be better off if Yami or Kaiba taught him..." Anzu suggested. Jou shook his head.

"No, he shall be my grasshopper!" Jou declared as he walked up to Kai and dragged him off. Kai sighed. Might as well get learn over with. He cringed when Jou yelled over his shoulder. "You can have the others."

AN: Sorry for the cliff-hanger! I'm developing a fetish for them, now I tend to have them almost at the end of all my stories! Anyway...how, do you like this new story? If you don't, I'm sorry! If you do, I love you! If they have any suggestions, they're welcome to send them to me. Flamers are also welcomed. I need all the criticism I can get so that I can make this story more enjoyable for you. If it's too mushy, too long, too short, too something, wrong, let me know. Oh, and I before forget . . . drum roll . . . the Disclaimer!

I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR YU-GI-OH, even-though-I-would-like-to!

There now TRY AND SUE ME NOW! Ha, ya can't!

Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap:**

_"So, after you spoke to her, the card changed?" Yami asked Kai, who nodded his head. Yami sighed._

_"What does this mean?" Kaiba asked Yami, sounding slightly curious._

_"It means that something is forcing them to come out." Yami answered._

_"Come out?" The bey-breakers asked in unison._

_"You see...the 'blade', as you put it, allows the beast to channel out its strength when you battle each other and others." Yami explained. "However, when their cards...the only way is for them to be summoned in a duel. When summoned, anyone can capture them with a millennium item and used them for their own selfish will."_

_"Duel?" The bey-breakers asked in unison again._

_"That's right! I have to start teaching you, my pupil!" Jou yelled to Kai, randomly. Kai sweat-dropped._

_"I don't know Jou..." Honda and Anzu said at the same time._

_"Maybe he'll be better off if Yami or Kaiba taught him..." Anzu suggested. Jou shook his head._

_"No, he shall be my grasshopper!" Jou declared as he walked up to Kai and dragged him off. Kai sighed. Might as well get learn over with. He cringed when Jou yelled over his shoulder. "You can have the others."

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: The First Duel and Win**

"And that's what and how you play a trap card." Jou explained Kai, who stared at Jou's cards thoughtfully. "And that's basically the whole game. Got it?"

"Kind of..." Kai answered, still a little confused.

"Great!" Jou said as he jumped up and grabbed Kai. He ran off with Kai looking kind of dazed . "Alright, Yugi!"

"Hai, Jou?" Yugi asked as he looked up from teaching Max about Duel Monsters.

"Duel my hopper!" Jou said. Yugi smiled.

"Kay!" Yugi walked over and sat down on the couch in front of a table. Kai looked at Jou like --.

"I don't own any cards." Kai said to Jou, who looked TT.

"Bu-but...I just taught you! You have to duel before you forget your lesson!" Jou said while looking sheepishly at Kai. "'Cause, I sort of forgot what I taught you..." '';

"I'll give you a new deck." Kaiba said out of the blue. Kai and everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Why?" Kai asked. Kaiba shrugged.

"I want to see how good a duelist you might become." Kaiba said nonchalantly. "Do you want them or not?"

"No-" Kai started, but Rei interrupted. This earned him a slight glare from Kai.

"Not, if you don't give us a deck two." Rei said, then looked to Kai for conformation. Kai rolled his eyes, but nodded his head. Kaiba stared for a while then shrugged. "Good, now if I'm correct, we need to customize our decks. So, take us the cards. The sooner we build a deck, the better."

* * *

"Tyson, why do you have a water-based deck?" Kenny asked. Tyson shrugged his shoulders. 

"I like water." Tyson answered. "What is your deck like Rei?"

"I have a well balanced deck." Rei answered. "I helped Kai with his and-"

"More like ordered me which cards to get." Kai interrupted. Rei just blinked innocently. "...hn..."

"Anyway, his is fire based. What's yours Max?" Rei asked. Max smiled.

"It's windy and water!" Max answered.

"Let's duel!"

* * *

"Ah, man..." Tyson complied when he lost to Ryou, who was doing a victory dance with Yugi (who won against Max). 

"You dance even though you only won against novice?" Kai asked with closed eyes and hands across his chest while leaning back.

"Party pooper..." Yugi mumbled as him and Ryou stopped dancing. "I challenge you Kai!" Kai just ignored him, making Yugi huff. "Are you a chicken?"

"No, but you're out of your league." Kai told Yugi, who sightly glared.

"Duel! Or I want stop bugging you until I get one!" Yugi threaten Kai, who opened his eyes slowly.

"Fine, bring it on..."

* * *

Kai said to Yugi. "Which then activates my trap card, Pole Position." 

"Pole Position?" Anzu asked out loud to no one.

"With that card, the strongest monster on the field is immune to any magic cards played." Jou explained to her.

"Then why is he playing it when Yugi has the strongest monster on the field?" Ryou asked.

"I then activate my other trap card Ultimate Offering, allowing me to summon extra monsters with the price of 500 life points a piece. I place down these two cards in face down defense, costing me 500 life points. I then end my turn." The score was now 1500 (Yugi) to 1000 (Kai).

"Silly move Kai." Yugi said as he drew a card. He smirked. "Attack my Dark Magician and destroy his monster!"

"I don't think so!" Kai said with a smirk. He flipped over the monster that Yugi attack. "I active Mirror force!"

"No!"

"Oh, yes! Your monster is destroyed."

"...I end phase."

"I place a magic/trap card on the field and end phase."

Yugi drew a card, then smirked.

"I special summon Anron Sphinx/?!" Yugi said as he played the card. "I then equip him with Big Bang Shot, which increases its attack 400; AND if my monster's attacks has higher attack points than those of your monster's defense points, the difference is inflicted to your life points! However, if this card is destroyed or removed from the field, then the equipped monster is removed from play. I end my phase since I can't attack with him the same turn I summoned him."

"It doesn't work due to Pole Position..." Kai drew a card. "End turn..."

"It doesn't matter, it's powerful enough on its on." Yugi smirked, then drew a card. "I summon Skull Red Bird in attack position. Anron Sphinx/? attack one of Kai's face down monsters."

"Not so fast. I use the trap card Shadow Spell." Kai said as he flipped it over.

"Shadow Spell?" Yugi asked, confused. "What's that?"

"I select one face-up monster one my opponent's's side of the field and decrease the attack points of the monster by 700. The monster cannot attack or change its battle position." Kai explained with a smirk. "And guess which one I chose?...Anron Sphinx/?!"

"Damn!" Yugi yelled, making everyone stare at him in shock. "I mean darn! Darn it! Darn it to heck!"

"Anymore moves?" Kai asked Yugi mockingly. Yugi smirked.

"My Skull Red Bird can still attack!" Yugi said. "Attack the monster he has on the left!"

"You got me." Kai admitted as he flipped the card over, but smirked even more. "But I got you too. Meet my Dark Cat with White Tail! It allows me to send two of your monster cards back to your hand; however, I have to send one of mine back to my hand too."

"You're completely defenseless!" Yugi said to Kai. "And you got rid of your Shadow Spell!"

"So are you, but I'm not one about to end my turn, am I?" Kai asked Yugi, who glared at him slightly. "And oh, by the way. You're lucky that Pole Position is still in play, or else you would have lost your little Sphinx."

"...I...end turn..."

"Good, it time to end this!" Kai said as he drew a card. "I flip over my Familiar Knight and summon Rogue Doll! I then summon Beaver Warrior at the cost of 500 life points! I sit a magic/trap card down. Now all monsters, attack Yugi's life points!"

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi shouted, then fell back on the floor. He started yelling while kicking and waving his fist widely. "It's not fair, it's not fair!"

"Great...he's having a tantrum..." Yami said while sighing.

* * *

"You're really good." Rei said to Kai, who was sitting outside on the balcony. Kai shrugged. 

"What are the others doing?" Kai asked Rei, who sat down next to him on the balcony.

"Dueling." Rei answered. "So, that's why you and Kaiba took so long? (Kai gave Rei a confused look.) He was teaching you about Duel Monsters, wasn't he?"

"..." Kai nodded his head.

"I knew it!" Rei said, then put his index finger on his chin. "You know..."

"What?" Kai asked.

"Kaiba and Yami seem to like you." Rei stated. Kai just rolled his eyes.

"They only want to get into my pants." Kai told Rei with a sigh. "They're annoying."

"I think you enjoy the attention." Rei told Kai, who narrowed his eyes at him.

"Did you speak to Driger?" Kai asked Rei, who noticed the change in subjects. He rolled his eyes, but said nothing about the subject change.

"Yeah, he spoke to me." Rei answered. "He told me that he needed to be free. That I had to 'free' him..."

"...Did you try last night to call Mr. Dickerson?" Kai asked. "I tried, but..."

"It's like he isn't real..." Rei finished, then said. "I think that we're in an alternate dimension."

"..."

"It's true! There's no such thing as Beyblades! I've never heard of Duel Monsters! Did I mention that there was NO WAY IN HELL THAT WE SHOULD HAVE SURVIVED THAT PLANE CRASH?!?" Rei ranted. Kai thought for a moment. "We have to find a way back, and the only way to get back to find out who brought us here."

"How are we suppose to do that Rei?" Kai asked while getting up, waking to the balcony's edge, and looking at the sky. "We can barely get around...In this world, we're...we're on the borderline of helpless..."

"Kai..." Rei stood up and walked over to stand beside him.

"I can't stand sitting here. Tomorrow, we'll start thinking of an offense instead of always being on a defense." Kai said, which made Rei chuckle a little.

"Now, what would Max say about that?" Rei asked teasingly. Kai smirked.

"He wouldn't say a damn thing, I'm his Anki."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter...I just decided to update this real quickly, because I'm busing updating all of my other stories! Anyway...how, do you like this new story? If you don't, I'm sorry! If you do, I love you! If they have any suggestions, they're welcome to send them to me. Flamers are also welcomed. I need all the criticism I can get so that I can make this story more enjoyable for you. If it's too mushy, too long, too short, too something, wrong, let me know. Oh, and I before forget . . . drum roll . . . the Disclaimer!**

**I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR YU-GI-OH even-though-I-would-like-to!**

**There now TRY AND SUE ME NOW! Ha, ya can't, because I have the power of the disclaimer!**

**Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends.**


	4. NOOOOO!

SORRY, EVERYONE BUT THERE WILL BE NO UPDATES IN QQQQQQQQQUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT A WHILE! MY COMPUTER BROKE DOWN AND ERASED EVERY THING THAT I HAD! HOPEFULLY, I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE WITH IN THE NEXT TO WEEKS! I JUST THOUGHT YOU ALL WANTED TO KNOW!...well...this is awkward...bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap:**

_"Did you speak to Driger?" Kai asked Rei, who noticed the change in subjects. He rolled his eyes, but said nothing about the subject change._

_"Yeah, he spoke to me." Rei answered. "He told me that he needed to be free. That I had to 'free' him . . . "_

_"...Did you try last night to call Mr. Dickerson?" Kai asked. "I tried, but . . . "_

_"It's like he isn't real . . . " Rei finished, then said. "I think that we're in an alternate dimension."_

_"..."_

_"It's true! There's no such thing as Beyblades! I've never heard of Duel Monsters! Did I mention that there was NO WAY IN HELL THAT WE SHOULD HAVE SURVIVED THAT PLANE CRASH?!?" Rei ranted. Kai thought for a moment. "We have to find a way back, and the only way to get back to find out who brought us here."_

_"How are we suppose to do that Rei?" Kai asked while getting up, waking to the balcony's edge, and looking at the sky. "We can barely get around . . . In this world, we're . . . we're on the borderline of helpless . . . "_

_"Kai . . . " Rei stood up and walked over to stand beside him._

_"I can't stand sitting here. Tomorrow, we'll start thinking of an offense instead of always being on a defense." Kai said, which made Rei chuckle a little._

_"Now, what would Max say about that?" Rei asked teasingly. Kai smirked._

* * *

**Chapter Three: The First Duel and Win**

"I don't know . . . he'll be in the open . . . " Yami said with a shake of his head.

"Unless he lets someone take his measurements-" Kaiba started, but Kai interrupted him with a 'Not a snowball's chance in hell.' Kaiba cleared his throat and slightly glared at Kai. "Which isn't happening . . . we're going shopping for him . . . +Rai clears his throat, making Kaiba sigh+ and the others as well . . . "

"Yea! Shopping!" Max and Tyson shouted while jumping into the air with their hands raised.

* * *

"How about this?" Yami asked as he showed Kai a navy blue fishnet top. Kai glared at him. "Or not . . . "

" . . . " Kai looked around and saw a dark gray shirt that said 'Warning: Annoyed Person. Idiots stay away!' in dark blue letters.

Kai smirked and decided to get the shirt along with some black jeans. He went back over to the rack where he got the first shirt and started looking through it again.

"How about this?" Yami asked as he held up a shirt for Kai to look at. Kai turned around and was about to yell at him, but stopped. The shirt was white that had a red phoenix on the back and on the front in red letters it said 'Too hot to handle.'

"Fine." Kai said as he took the shirt from Yami, who was beaming as he left to go find another one.

"Look Kai!" Max exclaimed as he showed Kai what he was wearing. He had on blue jeans and a white shirt with the words: 'I'm not a Blonde . . . Just a Really, Really, Really, Really-Reallly-Really, Really-Reallly light brunette.' "How do I look? Yugi helped me pick it out!"

"It looks good." Kai said, which made Max smile and go look for some more.

"Here." Kaiba said while handing Kai, who was startled, something. Kai looked at it scrutinizing. It was a black shirt with the Chinese symbol for the phoenix and had a picture of a phoenix in red. The shirt was silky. It also had some silky pants to go with it. The pants had red fire running on the outer leggings. Kai smiled slightly.

"Pajamas . . . I forgot to get some . . . " Kai said. Kaiba nodded his head. "They're beautiful . . . "

"I figured you did." Kaiba stated to Kai."I thought that they . . . suited you . . . "

"..." Kai blushed slightly as he watched Kaiba walk away.

"I thought that they . . . suited you . . . " Rei mocked as he came from behind Kai, who glared at him. Rei puckered his lips and put his hands on either side of face. "Oh, Kai. I think these socks . . . they would suit you . . . or what about . . . that thong I saw . . . or what abo-OW!"

Kai stepped on Rei's toes hard, making him lose his balance and fall over. This caused him to knock over a stand and another customer, invoking the beloved domino effect. One by one, everything was getting hit and falling over.

By the time, everything ended the whole shop was in shambles and the only person still standing was Kai, who blinked as almost everyone glared at him.

"...I'm done shopping . . . "

* * *

"This is why we should not have left the house!" Yami shouted at Kaiba. "He could have been hurt."

"Hurt . . . " Kaiba snorted. "He caused it. Besides, no one else was hurt."

"Not the point!" Yami said. "He drew attention to himself, ATTENTION!"

"Just like you're doing now?" Kaiba asked Yami, who glared at him. Kaiba just glared right back. Kai rolled his eyes and decided to ditch them with Max. He grabbed Max's hand. Max looked at him and was about to talk, but Kai put his finger to his lips and nudged his head toward the ice cream shop. Max smiled and quickly started dragging Kai, who sweat-dropped.

And no one noticed, because one: Rei was too amused by Kaiba and Yami arguing. 2: Tyson was stuffing down hotdogs that he begged Kaiba into buying. 3: Kenny was just tired and wanted to take a nap.

* * *

After about five minutes of arguing, Rei noticed something.

"Hey, where's Kai and Max?" He asked while scratching his head. "When did they leave?"

"This is your fault, Mummy!" Kai shouted at Yami, who growled at him. Kaiba walked away. "They can't be too far . . . "

* * *

"Ice soda, cherry on top." Max sung to himself, but stopped to start eating his ice cream again. Kai smiled at him slightly, but frowned when he saw his ice cream gone.

"Max, what's that?" Kai asked as he pointed behind Max, who turned around to look.

"Where?" Max asked. While he was distracted, Kai scooped a decent amount into his spoon and stuck it in his mouth. He did it for about four more times. Max turned around with a shrug "Guess I missed it . . . What was it?"

"..." Kai shrugged and swallowed. Max narrowed his eyes when he saw his ice cream. He then looked at Kai with a suspicious look.

"What did it look like?" Max asked suspiciously. Kai shrugged, but his look turned to surprise as he pointed behind Max.

"There it is again!" He shouted in such a believing tone, Max quickly turned around.

"Where!?!" Max shouted. Kai quickly at three spoonfuls. He didn't have time to swallow as Max turned around. Max looked at Kai, then at his ice cream. He then looked back at Kai, then Kai's mouth. "Kai . . . what's in your mouth . . . "

"..." Kai shrugged and 'accidently' knocked his napkin off the table. He bent down and picked it up, swallowing the ice cream in his mouth. When he came back up, Max was still looking at him in suspicion. "What?"

* * *

"Here you are!?" Yami exclaimed when he found Kai and Max at the arcade. Max was talking to Jou and the others while Kai was watching and trying to ignore a tanned guy with long white hair who was trying to pick him up. "You two are so hard to find! Hi, guys!"

"Hi." Honda greeted.

"Hello, Yami." Anzu said.

"Yo, Yam's!" Jou greeted.

"Pharaoh . . . " Bakura growled. Yami growled back at him and pulled Kai to him.

"Tomb Robber! Why were you trying to mess with Kai?!" Yami shouted and pointed at Bakura, who knocked his finger away.

"Is he yours?" Bakura asked. Yami nodded his head, making Kai knock him upside it with his fist.

"OW! What was that for?!?" Yami whined. Kai was about to answer, but he was pulled to another body.

"For being an idiot." Kaiba said to Yami, then to Bakura. "Why are YOU of all people here?"

"I have to babysit the damn brat." Bakura said as he jabbed his thumb over to Ryou and Yugi, who were so caught up in a gain, they didn't notice the others. "Usually I leave him here with about twenty bucks worth of change and go torture people, but I couldn't help spy . . . was it Kai . . . from the corner of my eye . . . That rhymed . . . hm . . . I'm a poet and didn't know it."

"..." Yami, Kaiba, and Kai just stared at him with sweat-drops on the back of their heads.

"What?!? Anyway, I was just about to get his number-"

"No, you weren't!" Yami, Kaiba, and Kai shouted at the same time. Bakura blinked.

"..."

"..."

"I'm bored, let's go on a date Kai . . . " Bakura said as he grabbed Kai and pulled him against him. He then purred out. "It'll be FUN . . . "

"TOMB ROBBER!"

"BAKURA!"

"ASSHOLES!"

"DON'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD KAI!"

"OH, I WANT TO SHOUT!"

"YUGI, DON'T SHOUT! YOU'LL MAKE US LOSE CONCENTRATION ON THE GAME AND WE'LL LOS- . . . " Game over . . . "DAMN!"

"RYOU!"

"HONDA, ANZU, AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO FEELS LEFT OUT!"

"SHUT UP REI!"

"WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Is that a talking laptop...?"

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter . . . I just decided to update this really quickly, because I'm busing updating all of my other stories! Anyway . . . how, do you like this new story? If you don't, I'm sorry! If you do, I love you! If they have any suggestions, they're welcome to send them to me. Flamers are also welcomed. I need all the criticism I can get so that I can make this story more enjoyable for you. If it's too mushy, too long, too short, too something, wrong, let me know. Oh, and I before forget . . . drum roll . . . the Disclaimer!**

**I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR YU-GI-OH even-though-I-would-like-to!**

**There now TRY AND SUE ME NOW! Ha, ya can't, because I have the power of the disclaimer!**

**Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Recap:**_

_"I'm bored, let's go on a date Kai . . . " Bakura said as he grabbed Kai and pulled him against him. He then purred out. "It'll be FUN . . . "_

_"TOMB ROBBER!"_

_"BAKURA!"_

_"ASSHOLES!"_

_"DON'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD KAI!"_

_"OH, I WANT TO SHOUT!"_

_"YUGI, DON'T SHOUT! YOU'LL MAKE US LOSE CONCENTRATION ON THE GAME AND WE'LL LOS- . . . " Game over . . . "DAMN!"_

_"RYOU!"_

_"HONDA, ANZU, AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO FEELS LEFT OUT!"_

_"SHUT UP REI!"_

_"WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Is that a talking laptop...?"_

**Chapter 5: The Plan, What the Plan?**

"Man...I'm bored..." Kai thought as he turned the radio on with a sigh. He was alone in 'his' room relaxing. He started bobbing his with the beat. After awhile, he looked around and started swaying his hips and singing the words to the song.

**I taste just like candy, candy  
I taste just like candy  
So dance with me **

Kai unbuttoned all of his buttons slowly while walking sexily. 

**  
Yo now let me paint y'all a picture  
Fox pimp hard, quiet just like a whisper** Kai put a finger to his lips.**  
Don't get it mixed up **Kai shook his finger.**  
Bad little sista  
Not bad meaning bad, but bad meaning good  
Damn I'm so hood  
You should see me in them jeans** Kai hooked his fingers in his belt loop.**  
It's hard to describe and  
Being cocky is just a part of the vibe  
I might stop and holla and pop my colla** Kai popped the collar of his shirt and turned around.**  
Maybe a little conceited but that's always needed  
Love attention when I'm passing by** Unknown to Kai, Yami, Seto, and Bakura had walked in the room.**  
And I show a little cleavage and I catch his eye** Kai closed his eyes as he turned around and opened his unbutton shirt.**  
Just the thought of him eating, I was outside soaking  
Duke standing locing, mouth wide open  
I walked over, licking my lips** Kai licked his lips sexily as he took a couple of steps forward while switching his hips..**  
And adjusting my tits and switching my hips  
Shit he threw his hand on my waist  
Looked in my face and said he wanna know how I taste **

I taste just like candy  
So dance with me  
I taste just like candy  
So dance with me  
I taste just like candy Kai dropped it like it was red hott, causing the others in the room to start to have nose bleeds.**  
So dance with me  
I taste just like candy  
So dance with me **

Now just imagine me nude, stretched out Kai laid on the bed on his back with his chest and stomach exposed almost completely.  
**  
Be all over the news if this gets out  
So bad that the press might ban me  
Now how bad you wanna know if I'm sweeter then candy  
What would you risk? Would you put up the car?  
Taste my na na in the rain on the hood of your car  
Or the back of the plane  
Nipples all out, bent over the sink with my panties in your mouth** Kai bit his lip as he moaned a fake moan, which sounded PRETTY real to the others.**  
When my dark skin complexion steps in  
Won't take no questions to get him and uh  
The thought of Fox give men erections** The others blushed (except for Bakura, who smirked), but kept watching.**  
And get real stiff at the sight of my tits** Kai made sure to expose hit nipples.**  
Now we can role play  
You be the pilot, I'll be the stewardess** Kai let his waist long hair down out of its ponytail and shook it a couple of times in a slow and sexiy way.**  
Boy I ain't knew to this  
When I lay on my stomach and throw my legs back** Kai flipped on to his stomach and threw his legs back.**  
Y'all probably won't know how to act** The others nodded in agreement.

I taste just like candy  
So dance with me  
I taste just like candy  
So dance with me  
I taste just like candy  
So dance with me  
I taste just like candy Kai flipped over and started rubbing his hands over his body sensually.**  
So dance with me  
I taste just like candy  
So dance with me  
I taste just like candy  
So dance with me  
I taste just like candy** Kai pulled out a lollypop that Max had given him earlier.**  
So dance with me  
I taste just like candy  
So dance with me **

I'm real sweet like a candy corn  
I'm in your thoughts late night when your boys are gone  
Picture me, t-shirt, no panties on The others drooled.**  
Or maybe topless, homie I'm priceless boy** Kai threw his shirt off as he got off the bed. Seto opened his mouth to say something, but Bakura and Yami slapped a hand over his mouth.**  
The kind of girl that love to talk shit  
'Specially when I'm on top** Kai's tongue started playing with the lollypop, which was cherry flavored. As we all know, Cherry makes your lips more red.**  
The whole show stop  
Even though I'm sweet  
Ain't nothin' sweet  
Let me know when you're ready to eat** Kai licked his cherry tongue against his lips and went back to the lollypop.

I taste just like candy  
So dance with me  
I taste just like candy  
So dance with me  
I taste just like candy Kai started grinding against the air...if that's possible...**  
So dance with me  
I taste just like candy  
So dance with me...** Kai whispered as he opened his eyes and saw three other people in his rooms with blood gushing out of their nose. His eye twitched. Soon, the whole house was startled with cries and screeks of pain.

* * *

"Ahh! Not there, not there!"

"Kai, stop it wasn't me! Ah!"

"My arm! I think you broke my f-cking arm!"

"Someone, anyone help us!"

"It hurts...it hurts!"

"Kai! Calm down! St-mmph!"

"My eye!"

* * *

"Why is the whole house shaking?" Max asked curiously. Everyone shook their heads, because they didn't know either. They then heard the comotion move to the top of the stairs. They looked up and saw Kai litterily kicking Seto, Bakura, and Yami's asses to the stairs. They then jumped out of the way when Kai pushed them all down the stairs. They winced when they heard a painful thump and crack every now and then.

"Guys..." Jou said as he picked up a randomly placed stick and poked at them. Bakura groaned and raised his hand to mind crush Jou, when everyone jumped back (nearly getting hit) as a chair landed on top of them lastly followed by a used cherry lollypop.

"Ow..."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter . . . I just decided to update this really quickly, because I'm busing updating all of my other stories! Anyway . . . how, do you like this new story? If you don't, I'm sorry! If you do, I love you! If they have any suggestions, they're welcome to send them to me. Flamers are also welcomed. I need all the criticism I can get so that I can make this story more enjoyable for you. If it's too mushy, too long, too short, too something, wrong, let me know. Oh, and I before forget . . . drum roll . . . the Disclaimer!**

**I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR YU-GI-OH even-though-I-would-like-to!**

**There now TRY AND SUE ME NOW! Ha, ya can't, because I have the power of the disclaimer!**

**Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends.**


	7. Smexy Intermission

_**Recap:**_

_**So dance with me  
I taste just like candy  
So dance with me...** Kai whispered as he opened his eyes and saw three other people in his rooms with blood gushing out of their nose. His eye twitched. Soon, the whole house was startled with cries and screeks of pain._

_"Ahh! Not there, not there!"_

_"Kai, stop it wasn't me! Ah!"_

_"My arm! I think you broke my f-cking arm!"_

_"Someone, anyone help us!"_

_"It hurts...it hurts!"_

_"Kai! Calm down! St-mmph!"_

_"My eye!"_

_"Why is the whole house shaking?" Max asked curiously. Everyone shook their heads, because they didn't know either. They then heard the comotion move to the top of the stairs. They looked up and saw Kai litterily kicking Seto, Bakura, and Yami's asses to the stairs. They then jumped out of the way when Kai pushed them all down the stairs. They winced when they heard a painful thump and crack every now and then._

_"Guys..." Jou said as he picked up a randomly placed stick and poked at them. Bakura groaned and raised his hand to mind crush Jou, when everyone jumped back (nearly getting hit) as a chair landed on top of them lastly followed by a used cherry lollypop._

_"Ow..."

* * *

_

**SMEXY INTERMISSION**

" Kai's too smexy for my love too smexy for my love

Love's going to leave me." Bakura sung.

"Kai's too smexy for his shirt too smexy for his shirt

So smexy it hurts." Seto sung.

"And Kai's too smexy for Milan too smexy for Milan

New York and Japan." Yami sung.

"And he's too smexy for your party." They all sung. "Too smexy for your party. No way I'm disco dancing."

"Kai's like a model you know what I mean" Seto sung.

"And he's does that little turn on the catwalk" Bakura sung.

"Yeah, on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

He does that little turn on the catwalk" They sung.

"Kai's too smexy for my car too smexy for my car

Too smexy by far" Seto sung.

"And Kai's too smexy for my hat

Too smexy for my hat what do you think about that" Yami sung. "Kai's like a model you know what I mean"

"And Kai does that little turn on the catwalk" Bakura sung. "Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah"

"Kai shakes his little touche on the catwalk" Seto sung.

"Kai's too smexy for me too smexy for me too smexy for me." They sung.

"'Cos Kai's like a model you know what I mean" Seto sung.

"And he does that little turn on the catwalk" Bakura sung. "Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah"

"Kai can shake his little touche on the catwalk." Yami sung.

"Kai's too smexy for my cat too smexy for my cat" Seto sung.

"Poor pussy poor pussy cat" Bakura sung with perverseness.

"Kai's too smexy for my love too smexy for my love

Love's going to leave me" Yami sung.

"And Kai's too smexy for this song." They sung.

* * *

"Please! I'm too smexy for this story!" Kai said while crossing his arms.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter . . . I just decided to update this really quickly, because I'm busing updating all of my other stories! Anyway . . . how, do you like this new story? If you don't, I'm sorry! If you do, I love you! If they have any suggestions, they're welcome to send them to me. Flamers are also welcomed. I need all the criticism I can get so that I can make this story more enjoyable for you. If it's too mushy, too long, too short, too something, wrong, let me know. Oh, and I before forget . . . drum roll . . . the Disclaimer!**

**I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR YU-GI-OH even-though-I-would-like-to!**

**There now TRY AND SUE ME NOW! Ha, ya can't, because I have the power of the disclaimer!**

**Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Recap:**_

_"Ahh! Not there, not there!" _

_"Kai, stop it wasn't me! Ah!"_

_"My arm! I think you broke my f-cking arm!"_

_"Someone, anyone help us!"_

_"It hurts...it hurts!"_

_"Kai! Calm down! St-mmph!"_

_"My eye!"_

_"Why is the whole house shaking?" Max asked curiously. Everyone shook their heads, because they didn't know either. They then heard the comotion move to the top of the stairs. They looked up and saw Kai litterily kicking Seto, Bakura, and Yami's asses to the stairs. They then jumped out of the way when Kai pushed them all down the stairs. They winced when they heard a painful thump and crack every now and then. _

_"Guys..." Jou said as he picked up a randomly placed stick and poked at them. Bakura groaned and raised his hand to mind crush Jou, when everyone jumped back (nearly getting hit) as a chair landed on top of them lastly followed by a used cherry lollypop._

_"Ow..."_

* * *

**Chapter 5: **

"Yugi...!" Yami whined as he wiggled. "My nose itches..."

"..." Yugi sighed as he scratched Yami's nose. "I'll be glad when both your broken arms heal..."

"I want some soda, Ryou!" Bakura whined. Ryou gave Bakura some water through a straw.

"I'll be glad when he's fingers and right leg heal..."

"I'll be glad if this doesn't heal crookedly." Seto said as he examined his broken nose in the mirror. "I can deal with my broken leg and rib, but..."

"Stop being vain pretty-or should I say use to be pretty boy." Bakura taunted Seto, who 'accedintly' tripped over Bakura's leg. "Son of a b-"

"Big bag of candy!" Anzu quickly filled up.

"CANDY! WHERE!?" Max, Mokuba, Yugi, Ryou, and Tyson shouted.

"Uh...in the kitchen?" Jou suggested. They ran into the kitchen as Kai walked out of it, looking slightly guilty at Seto. He had listen to his side of the story on the way to the ER and learnt that he was going to say something, but Yami and Bakura covered his mouth.

"Are you okay, Set?" Kai asked in concern.

"Hey! What about me!" Yami and Bakura shouted at the same time.

"I have two broken arms!" Yami pointed out.

"So! All my fingers on my left hand are broken, my right wrist is broken, AND I have a broken leg!" Bakura pointed out.

"I'm fine..." Kaiba said, but Kai checked his forehead for a fever.

"You feel a little hot. When's the last time you took your pain pill?" Kai asked as he ignored Yami and Bakura's whining in the background.

"I don't remember..." Kaiba answered truthfullly. He really didn't remember. Kai frowned as he took Kaiba's hand.

"Let's go upstairs. You're going to take your medicine, then I'll put you to bed." Kai told him as he lead him up the stairs. When they were halfway, Kaiba turned his head and gave Yami and Bakura a ah-ha-na-na-ha! smirk. This sent them into ANOTHER rant!

* * *

"There..." Kai said as he tucked Kaiba into bed. Kaiba raised an eyebrow when he recieved a kiss from Kai on his forehead. Kai blushed as he realized what he did. "Sorry, force of habit..."

"Don't worry...I enjoyed it." Kai said with a slight...smile? "It reminds me of...my...mother..."

"That's what mine use to do...she sung me a song too..."

"Can I hear it?" Kaiba asked curiously. Kai blushed slightly as he shook his head.

"I-I don't sing very well..."

"Please..." Kaiba said, using the puppy dog eyes Mokuba uses on him. Kai sighed in defeat.

_(AN: Sung by Amy Lee. Title: Goodnite)_

**Goodnight...Sleep tight...No more tears...** Kai ran his hand gently through Kaiba's hair. Kaiba sighed and closed his eyes slightly.**  
In the morning...I will be here...**

**And when we...say...goodnight...** **  
With... everything... alright...**

**Because...we say... goodnight...My love...  
Goodnight...**

**We say...goodnight...My love...**Kaiba yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep...**  
Goodnight...**Kai smiled and kissed Kaiba's forehead again.

"I've contacted-" Yami started, but Yugi interrupted.

"I'VE contacted!" Yugi said. Yami rolled his eyes.

"FINE! Yugi, contacted Marik/Malik and the others to come here. They're bringing a lot of books about the spirits. With their help, we can solve all this faster." Yami told everyone. "They should be ar-Yugi, my nose-thank you-as I was say, they should be arriving tomorrow morning. We must be up bright and early! So, everyone that is not an early riser should go to bed now."

"Ryou! help up these stairs." Bakura told Ryou, who proceed to help him.

"Night, Ryou!" Yugi said.

"Night, Yugi." Ryou said back, then added with a blush. "Night Tyson..."

"Hm!" Tyson who was asleep jumped up startled to hear his name. "Uh, what!"

"..." Ryou turned away with a blush.

"He said night, baka!" Bakura said as they continued up stairs.

"Oh, good night then!" Tyson said sheepishly to Ryou, then to everyone else. "I'm hitting the haystack! I'm too tired!"

"I think we all should." Kenny suggested and everyone nodded their head.

"We have a big day ahead of us." Dizzy stated.

"Man, I still can't get us to a talkin computer." Jou said with a shake of his head.

"I can't get use to a talking dog." Dizzy retorted.

"Hey!"

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter . . . I just decided to update this really quickly, because I'm busing updating all of my other stories! Anyway . . . how, do you like this new story? If you don't, I'm sorry! If you do, I love you! If they have any suggestions, they're welcome to send them to me. Flamers are also welcomed. I need all the criticism I can get so that I can make this story more enjoyable for you. If it's too mushy, too long, too short, too something, wrong, let me know. Oh, and I before forget . . . drum roll . . . the Disclaimer!**

**I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR YU-GI-OH even-though-I-would-like-to!**

**There now TRY AND SUE ME NOW! Ha, ya can't, because I have the power of the disclaimer!**

**Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends.**


End file.
